


Спасители

by Limniss_Dotlar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: Всего лишь маленькая деталь-характеристика отношений Инквизитора и её Командора.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 3





	Спасители

В обязанности Инквизитора, что свалились на изящные плечи леди Тревельян, входила защита Тедаса, Тени, магов, храмовников, соратников и всего сущего вокруг.  
В обязанности Командора регулярной армии Инквизиции, ходившей ровным строевым шагом под твёрдой рукой Каллена Стэнтона Резерфорда, входила защита границ, людей, нелюдей, Инквизитора и тоже всего сущего в некоторой мере.  
Оба они обязаны были разбираться с этими дурацкими отчетами, подрисовывать метки на карте, спорить в ставке и сдерживать себя, чтобы сохранять деловые отношения хотя бы внешне. Хотя бы для правил приличия.  
Когда они оставались наедине, все было немного иначе. Снова разделение обязанностей, да, но в этот раз все добровольно.  
Поцелуи были её частью. Всегда влажные, с привкусом лёгкого вина (Дориан без конца так и тащит алкоголь в библиотеку) и запахом книжной пыли на коже подушечек пальцев, едва ощутимо касающихся его лица. Губы, виски, шея, холка, руки, выпирающий из-под светлой кожи позвонок, открытый широким воротом простой рубахи — главное лишь поймать момент, коснуться мимолетно, сделать шаг вперёд — дальше он сделает все сам.  
Он поцелуи не любил. Он любил её слегка кровоточащие его стараниями губы, краснеющую от прикусывания кожу изгиба шеи, тонкие запястья с ярко проступающими венами с еле заметными следами зубов и белоснежную спину с алыми пятнами засосов — таких же влажных, как ее поцелуи. Он любил впиваться в неё, вгрызаться, оставляя метки, снова и снова без слов говоря себе и другим, что она его.  
Ещё он любил её грудь. Аккуратные, не очень большие, но мягкие полушария, молочно-нежные, заметно тяжелеющие в ладонях, с твердеющими алыми сосками, натягивающими тонкую ткань ночной рубашки.  
Он любил живот. Когда уже обоим трудно держаться, слегка заметна дрожь в бледных ногах и внизу живота. Ладонь ложится, придавливая, тем самым не давая дернуться, стоит языку коснутся уже влажного лона. Она хватается за его руку, царапает в забытьи, подаётся навстречу и стонет в подушку, умудрившись отвернуть голову как можно сильнее.  
Но она любит его стоны больше. Когда пальчики скользят вниз по рельефному торсу, цепляют ноготками кожу под короткими кучерявыми волосами, сжимаются на возбужденном органе, он почти шипит, стонет сквозь зубы, прикрыв глаза, что-то тихо недовольно бурчит ей в шею и медленно, постепенно ускоряясь, начинает подмахивать. Стоит же ей опуститься на колени и провести языком снизу вверх, слегка надавливая на вену, после, начав с поцелуя, вбирая губами — запрокидывает светлую кудрявую голову и стонет уже почти хрипло, но громче, вынуждая уложить руки на бедра в попытке совсем не потерять опору и собственную голову.  
Любила его шею. Прикусывала, облизывала, терлась носом, скользила губами от неприлично красивых ключиц к острому кадыку, снова вниз. Оттуда к груди, к также, как у неё, заалевшим и затвердевшим соскам. Каждое касание языком стоит его оборванного вдоха и сжатых на её ягодицах ладоней.


End file.
